This invention relates to an alarm electronic timepiece having a multi-alarm function, having two channels, wherein one of them relates to a single alarm circuit, and the other channel relates to a repeat alarm circuit. The channels are separately provided and independent of each other.
In the conventional alarm timepiece, a single alarm for operating at a predetermined time and for not operating alarm at the next occurrence of the predetermined time is preferable for use at different predetermined times. However, it is difficult to usually operate to develop an alarm signal at the same predetermined time every day. On the other hand, a repeat alarm function for repeatedly operating an alarm signal at the same predetermined time is very convenient, however it is necessary to reset the memorized contents of the alarm circuit for use to only one time.